As Fate Would Have It
by SugarTensai
Summary: A short, sweet, two-shot for those that like a quicker read. Fairly simple plot.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Two shot story, romance-...um, a teensy bit leaning toward the romance genre.

Read, and tell me what you think...-_-

This first chapter is more of a prologue, a little bit of history. It takes place in England, this first chapter, because Atobe grew up in England(YES, IT SAYS SO IN THE FANBOOKS). This takes place before Atobe became the Atobe we know today.

Edited: Feb, 17/14

* * *

xXx

I still remember your smiling eyes,

Your hair, your voice, the butterflies.

Sharing our secrets, sitting on the beach.

I still remember, everything.

Then comes the tears when we say goodbye.

It hurt so bad, I can't deny.

Now you are a memory, stuck in my head.

Try as I might, I can't forget.

xXx

* * *

A girl watched with interested eyes at the tennis matches. One match in particular caught her eye.

Two boys were facing off against each other. The taller one was winning, but it was the one with the strange gray hair and beauty mark that interested her. His blue eyes burned with an intensity the girl found fascinating. The taller boy pulled back his arm to swing and smashed the ball. Then the gray haired boy moved with a speed she didn't think was possible, hitting the shot back cleanly.

Beauty.

That was her first impression.

The girl inched out from her hiding spot to get a clearer view of the match. She had become lost in this big building and had stumbled upon these boys playing.

She now stared, transfixed by their fluidity and sheer ability.

This is tennis. What she was to learn, being brought here by her father. She had always been timid, not to mention quiet and shy. It would be a miracle if I learn any of this- was her thought.

She inched forward some more, hoping to see better.

Mistake.

A foot connected with a stray tennis ball and she went flying out from behind the storage room, landing sprawled on the ground.

Her head ached and she saw stars. Feeling the wall, she used it to steady herself.

"Ow..." She rubbed the back of her head. Glancing up, she squeaked in alarm at the sight of half a dozen boys staring at her.

There was a silence.

Then the gray-haired boy stepped forward and bent down to eye-level.

"May I ask what you were doing?" He asked. His voice was soft.

"Ah-I got lost." The girl said, lowering her face. She could feel the heat creeping up on her face.

The boy put out his hand to help her up, saying, "Here, want me to help you find your way?"

The girl stared dumbly at the hand, as if not believing this was happening. She put a shaking hand on the boy's and stood up.

"Thank...you."

One of the other players started forward. "Hey-Atobe-san. Are you actually goin-"

The boy-Atobe, waved him off.

"Yes. Keep playing."

* * *

During the trek of looking for her father, Atobe struck up a shoet conversation.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Kubaya Setsume."

"That's a pretty name." Atobe said to fill the silence.

"Th-thank you."

"My name is Atobe Keigo."

"Nice to meet you, Atobe-san." Setsume replied, inclining her head slightly.

"You too, Kubaya."

Setsume stopped herself, just as she was about to say, _call me Setsume._

"So who are you looking for?" Atobe asked.

"My father.."

"If you don't mind me asking...what did he bring you here for?"

"Tennis lessons-...I saw you playing. You were really good." She blurted out.

Atobe smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

They rounded a corner and came in view of a rather stiff looking man.

"Father!" Setsume yelled, running toward the man. He turned, and caught up Setsume in a hug.

"Setsume. Where were you?"

Setsume lowered her head a bit. "I got lost."

Her father ruffled her hair, "You're fine now. Who's this?"

In all the moment, she had forgotten that Atobe was still standing thtere.

"Atobe-san. He helped me find you."

Her father's eyes widened. "Atobe?"

"What?" Setsume asked, perplexed.

"Her father bent down. "The Atobe family is very wealthy. Their son will be the heir of that wealth when he comes of age."

Setsume felt her jaw go slack.

Atobe, who had not heard anything exchanged between father and daughter, gave Setsume a quizzical look.

Setsume broke away from her father and turned to Atobe.

"Thank you, Atobe, for helping me. I'll...be going now."

Atobe nodded. "You'll be taking lessons here?"

SEtsume looked up at her father for confirmation.

"Yes."

"I hope to see you around, Kubaya."

Setsume blushed furiously.

"You-you too."

* * *

Tennis was easier that she had thought. She had a fair amount of accuracy, but was lacking in strength. One particular day, when she was practicing by herself, Atobe came by.

As he watched her desperately trying to do a decent smash, he stifled a laugh.

Too late though- Setsume's keen ears heard him. She saw him immediately.

"Atobe."

"Setsume." Atobe greeted. "You need help?"

She considered this for a moment, and then sighed. "Yes, I do." She eyed him doubtfully.

"But do you really think you can help?"

She had managed to get rid of her stutter around Atobe.

Atobe grinned. "Your problem is obvious. Instead of using only your arm for strength, try putting your legs into it too."

Setsume frowned. "It can't be that easy."

"It is. Try it."

Setsume threw the ball up and bent her legs, ready to spring and swing.

It worked. The ball then ricocheted off the floor and WHAM-

"Oh no.." Setsume ran to Atobe. She had knocked him out. She was in it for sure.

"Atobe..." Oh good, he was breathing-_of course he is it, wasn't that serious_-

Setsume let out a breath of relief as she noticed Atobe moving. He struggled to sit up.

"Yes...I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad!"

Atobe cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I be mad?"

"...I knocked you out."

He managed to smirk. "You just don't know your own strength yet, young grasshopper."

Setsume felt her face heat up magnificently.

"So you won't report me or-or anything?"

Atobe laughed good naturedly."Are you intimidated by me?"

Setsume stared at her feet.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He smiled at her. "It'll be our secret."

And it was little secrets kept between themselves, like these, that slowly bound them together.

* * *

After a year, Setsume had improved greatly in tennis, and her friendship with Atobe was steadily growing.

The time had come.

Atobe had received the news that he was to move to Japan, due to his father's business.

Sitting on the swings in the park, he broke the news to Setsume.

Her brain went numb at this. Atobe voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Setsume?" He asked. "Are you crying?"

Setsume touched her cheeks-and sure enough-they were wet.

"No." She answered, trying to stop the flow. "I'm not crying."

An uncomfortable silence enveloped them.

Atobe patted her head awkwardly.

"I still have a month lefty before I go." He said in an attempt to cheer her up.

Setsume managed a smile."That's plenty of time.

A sudden thought struck Atobe. "Come to think of it, in all this time, I've never played you in tennis."

"You'll win, obviously."

"I'm not so sure." Atobe quirked an eyebrow. "With all the extra training I've been giving you, you should be moderately good."

Setsume's lips curved ever so slightly. "_Your _training? Not _my _efforts?"

Atobe shook his head sorrowfully. "No, I think not."

"How about we play a match?" Setsume asked in mock curiosity.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Setsume collapsed on the court, a tired smile on her face. "You're way too good." She muttered, staring at the evening sky.

"Hmm?"Atobe was leaning on the pole, twirling his tennis racket. "You weren't too bad."

"Just completely horrid?"

Atobe smiled sheepishly. "Eh."

Setsume sat up, a sudden thought striking her. "You'll come back to visit after you leave, won't you?"

"Of course."

* * *

In a month's time, it was time for Atobe to leave. Setsume had cried, and now she hugged Atobe, a few tears seeping into his shirt. Atobe felt his own vision blurring.

"I'll visit." Atobe had promised.

"Swooping in with your private jet?"

"Of course, you idiot."

"We'll still be friends?"

"Yes."

"Friends FOREVER?" Setsume asked expectantly.

Atobe gave an amused chuckle at the sincerity of it all.

"Friends forever." He replied.

"Pinky swear." Setsume stubbornly insisted, sticking out her pinky.

Atobe grasped it with his and they shook.

"Bye, Keigo."

"Good bye, Setsume.

"Don't die."

"I won't."

And he was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** One last chappy to end this little plot. Xp

~SugarTensai


	2. Gone

**A/N:** This second chapter is flash forward a few years, to the current Atobe we know today. The time setting in the anime/manga is in the national quarterfinals, when Atobe faces Ryoma.

* * *

xXx

I once saw a boy that looked like you.

I wished so hard that it were true.

But deep down in my heart I knew,

These aches and illusions cannot be refused.

I don't remember, I don't recall.

So why do I still keep holding on?

xXx

* * *

"Yes! We're finally here!" Matsui yelled, breathing in deeply.

Setsume glanced over at her hyper friend.

"Excited for the shopping?" She asked. A twitch of a smile on her lips.

"Hold on, girls." Interrupted Setsume's father. "We have to get to the hotel first."

"Sorry, . But I've always dreamed of coming to Japan..." Matsui said, giggling.

Setsume sighed, amused as Matsui began squealing excitedly.

* * *

The moment they had gotten settled at their hotel, Setsume's parents allowed Setsume and Matsui to explore around the area.

"Remember to be careful now, and don't overspend." Warned Setsume's mother as they prepared to leave.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you mom, bye!" Setsume said as she let her mother peck her on the cheek.

* * *

The language barrier here wasn't a problem, as they had learned Japanese from their parents, of being Japanese origin.

While they roamed the streets, a sign caught Setsume's eye.

"Look, there's a tennis tournament going on." Setsume pointed out.

"Bet the contestants don't hold a candle to you though." Matsui smiled.

"Oh stop it. You're making me blush." Setsume said, her face turning a beet red.

"Want to go see the tennis matches?" She asked.

"Sure!"

The two made their way to the stands of the tournament.

"This is..." Setsume glanced at the sign. "Hyotei Gakun against Seishun Gakun." Announced Setsume.

"Ooh! That player is cute!" Squealed Matsui, pointing at the Hyotei player currently on court.

"What do you think?" Matsui asked expectantly.

"He's...fine. I think that's the captain. It's singles one and captains usually play."

Matsui huffed. "If that's true, the Seishun Gakun player is sure a runt!"

A spectator beside them turned to Matsui.

"Don't you know?" That Seigaku player is the ace of their team. He's the youngest, yet he's never lost a match!"

The crowd suddenly oohed and aahed as the Seigaku freshman began busting out a bunch of fancy moves.

"Well...Tennis is pretty much the same to me." Matsui admitted to the spectator.

"Anyways, Setsume. Mind if I go shop some? I'll come back soon."

Setsume nodded, eyes on the match. "Go ahead. Come back here in fifteen minutes."

Matsui grinned. "Sure thing!"

* * *

As Setsume watched the match between Hyotei Gakun's captain and a freshman brat from Seishun Gakun, the winner was already clear.

Setsume saw the outcome of the match clearly in her tennis developed mind.

The freshman would never win. The sheer fluidity and power of the Hyotei player was overwhelming. Almost like-like...

Setsume shook the thought out of her mind and continued to observe the match.

The freshman brat was doing better than she had expected-yes, way better-Hold on-was he _winning_?

Impossible-but it was happening right before her eyes.

But they can't continue like this. Both players will eventually succumb to fatigue.

Right on, soon both were near collapsing, and they did, the freshman first, then the other.

The Hyotei player's eyes remained open as he fell-blue, blue eyes that soon clouded over.

Setsume was momentarily paralyzed.

Paralyzed by those blue eyes that had seemed so familiar.

The referee began counting the seconds left until they got up.

Setsume felt her hands unconsciously come together in a prayer for the Hyotei boy.

She stared intently.

Yes-the Hyotei player was moving!

Exclamations of surprise echoed through the spectators.

Now down to two seconds, the freshman brat hadn't stood up yet. _No hope,_ thought Setsume.

Wrong again, as the Seigaku player was moving. He lifted his face, a defiant smile on his face.

Setsume shook her head.

This wasn't possible.

She was hit by the wrongness of this match. The freshman brat wasn't supposed to win because Keigo wasn't supposed to lose!

Keigo-...Keigo?

Setsume gripped the railing tighter. She was subconsciously referring to the Hyotei captain as Keigo.

_I've lost it._

She studied the face of the Hyotei captain.

Although he really did look like...impossible.

She focused her thoughts on the match as the sound of a unmistakable _thwack_ of a tennis racket hitting a tennis ball sounded.

It was a serve by the freshman. A twist serve at that.

One that shot straight past the opponent, who was completely still. The Seigaku team was cheering wildly now.

"He's unconscious!" Muttered a spectator beside her.

Setsume gasped. The Hyotei player was-unconscious-but standing.

Now Setsume focused on the Seigaku player who was now wriggling out from under the mass of cheering teammates. In his hand was a razor, and now her walked over to his opponent. Strands of soft, silver hair of the Hyotei captain fluttered at his feet as the freshman began shaving his opponent's head.

"Ochibi, that's cruel...He's unconscious." Said another Seigaku player to the freshman.

"We made a deal." The brat responded, smirking. "The one who loses gets his head shaved. Besides, I'm not shaving _all_ his hair."

Setsume looked over to the Hyotei team who was crowding around the stretcher their captain was being put on.

"Wake up, buchou." Said another Hyotei regular wearing a blue cap.

The captain stirred a bit before regaining consciousness.

His eyes flew open.

"I lost, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Will I be kicked off the team?" The captain asked.

A silver haired boy shifted from foot to foot.

Probably not. You're the best in the team. The coach can't afford to take you off."

The Hyotei captain sat up. "We better head back now."

"Hey, Setsu!" Said a voice, startling Setsume and making her bash her knee into the fence.

"Ow-Oh, hey, Matsui. Find anything good?" Setsume asked, gingerly rubbing her knee.

"Well only a few shoes, but that's it-although there was this super cute one with all these straps lacing up and a zipper thingy-"

Matsui started walking now as she talked, and Setsume followed.

She tuned her out slowly, focusing more on the bus-no, the occupants of the bus they were nearing.

"Atobe, hurry up! WE don't have time for you to fix your hair!"

"Although Ore-sama might have lost, Ore-sama's appearance is still-"

"Shut up, Keigo."

Setsume stifled a giggle. This 'Ore-sama'-kun was so arrogant! She snuck a peek through the bus windows.

-Ah. It was the Hyotei captain.

"ATOBE KEIGO! One more whine about your hair and I will personally go over there to slap you! I don't care if you're my buchou!"

"Really, Shishido?"

Setsume quirked a smile. Atobe Keigo was really a charact-

Realization hit her like a blast of wind and struck her dumb as she whirled around to stare through the window, eyes locating that familiar old face.

And-yes-there-that was his beauty mark.

And those blue, blue, eyes-and their eyes made contact.

Setsume paused misstep, staring at Atobe while he stared back.

The tiniest flash of recognition sparked in his eyes.

Are you...?

The moment was broken as the bus gave a loud _vroom_, spewing out grey smoke.

Setsume coughed and stepped back, waving her hand him front of her mouth in an attempt to clear the fumes.

A screeching sound indicated the bus leaving, and Setsume only had time for one last glimpse of it going around the corner.

"...Setsume?" Matsui asked, a few paces ahead. "What are you doing?"

Setsume's gaze lingered on the corner a bit longer.

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

Back home in England, Setsume allowed her thoughts to wander back.

_When had Keigo become so arrogant?_ She thought.

_Really, he was practically a stranger._

* * *

Never ever, did Setsume see Atobe again.

* * *

**A/N:** So like, don't kill me.


End file.
